The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for presenting information, particularly to a method and an apparatus for presenting information on a monitor.
A medically used monitor may monitor multiple types of physiological indexes of a patient. For example, it may measure and record waveforms and parameters related to physiological indexes, such as ECG, SPO2, noninvasive blood pressure (NIBP) and the like of a patient for a long time. When a certain physiological index is abnormal or the monitor itself goes wrong, the monitor will generate a corresponding warning according to preset rules. The warning information is usually stored.
However, when a doctor observes historical warning information, the existing monitor can only present such information in form of text table. In addition, since the text table does not contain a corresponding waveform graph, if the doctor needs to observe the waveform graph, he needs to further take additional operation steps so that the corresponding waveform graph can be found in other places other than the text table.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a novel method and apparatus for presenting information in a monitor and a corresponding monitor, capable of presenting the information being monitored to the doctor more vividly and more intuitively.